Galloway's Way
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Short oneshot. Galloway's thoughts on his day.


A/A: One from the Old Skool, just to confuse the kiddies...

Galloway's Way

That morning, he'd had his mind on other things and hadn't heard what they were saying exactly. However, the words "ginger" and "ferret" had been said, but with the murky acoustics of the walls Galloway hadn't been able to identify the speaker.

He turned the corner and glared at the uniformed officers loitering in the small office space, "You Woodentops got nothing to do?"

'Taffy' Edwards blinked innocently, "Morning Guv, we've got a special briefing in a minute!"

Galloway sneered as he watched Bob Cryer and his nose walk in, "I'll leave you to it then.", he muttered, stalking out the room.

As he took the stairs three at a time, Galloway heard Cryer's voice as he detailed the lollipop patrol or whatever he had in store for the uniformed mob. Galloway had stopped listening by then and was busy thinking of his schedule for today.

He frowned as he noticed Roach and Dashwood, heads close together in conference. Since the CID office was otherwise deseted, Galloway wondered what they were plotting.

"Morning."

Their heads snapped up and both chimed, "Mornin' guv!"

Galloway frowned, they almost sounded guilty about something.

The imposing figure of Chief Superintendent Brownlow loomed into view. Galloway muttered an oath as Brownlow drew breath to remind him of the meeting.

"About the meeting, Sir. I've got a few loose ends to tie up, but I'll catch you up there."

Brownlow nodded, "Good. I'll meet you there, then. I won't keep you."

Galloway sighed as he watched his boss walk away, another bloody pointless talk-fest. He half-hoped for a juicy murder investigation to crop up, just to be rid of it.

He turned and scowled at the paperwork piled on his desk, "_Bring on the paperless office_...", he sighed to himself.

Galloway approached the meeting room and adjusted his tie before opening the door. People were still milling around with coffees, "Damn, still early.", Galloway muttered to himself as he clocked the assembled faces. He nodded at the magistrate and received a warm smile in return, before noticing the two women. He guessed one was the secretary and automatically filtered her from his attention. Galloway frowned at the other woman, _"Brown tweed, sensible shoes...gotta be a social worker, some do-gooder."_

He was distracted as the chairman called the meeting to order, and everyone sat down at the large conference table.

It wasn't long before Galloway was trying not to fidget in his seat. Profoundly bored, he hated being stuck at a desk. He was a pace the office man, walk and think was his style. Bits and pieces of political speak drifted past him, irritating him. He called a spade a bloody shovel and had no time for beaurocrat-speak.

_"Oh God, here we go.."_

Galloway watched as Brownlow smoothly rebutted an arguement, the man was in his element here, the political double-speak and negotitations were his life-blood. He was bloody good at his job, Galloway conceded, gaining victories so his team could do their jobs.

Galloway drifted away again, thinking of the unsolved cases gathering moss back at the nick. The sound of a woman's voice broke into his thoughts, and he reluctantly found himself listening to her.

"Taped interviews benefit everyone. No more dodgy allegations by people just trying to wriggle off the hook. Balanced with that, it's harder for the few bad apples in the Force to frame someone...", the woman continued on as Galloway frowned.

"_Must be a full moon, a woman actually making sense.", _Galloway thought to himself wryly. He put his pen down from doodling an unflattering portrait of the committee members and gave over his full attention. He felt Brownlow's gaze upon him, Roy's sudden attentiveness noted. The Chief Super didn't miss a trick, merely raising an eyebrow as Galloway flicked his eyes away.

A woman entered the room and handed Galloway a note. With relief, he read the message and discreetly coughed, a finger raised in the air. The chairman nodded, as Galloway stood, "Sorry, but there's an urgent matter that needs my attention back at the nick - er - station. I'll have to leave you in the capable hands of Mr Brownlow. Sorry sir."

Brownlow nodded, smiling blandly, his attention already back with the meeting. Galloway nodded at the room and made a hasty exit, resisting the urge to smile. He trotted down the stairs, glad to be free of all that bullshit. Ted Roach was his guardian angel, sending news of an armed blag - one gang doing over another. As he left the building, Galloway finally broke into a grin - he _loved_ his job.


End file.
